The Dark Light
by Reiyurika
Summary: He caught Momoi's eye, but what makes Kuroko Tetsuya special? An unexpected encounter resulted in Kuroko being pulled into the dark world of vampires. WARNING: GOM (Momoi included) x Kuroko, but main pairing is AkaKuro. Future OverProtective!GOM, Vampire AU, Characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Mmm, this yukata designed by Mother is really pretty._ Momoi Satsuki smiled.

She fingered the sleeve of her smokey pink yukata, the softness of the fabric lending the wearer a look of sophistication that many would kill for. The subtle splashes of red intermixed with the smoky pink, matches well with her baby pink hair.

Momoi walked towards the shrine holding the summer festival, smiling at others adorned in yukata mixed in with crowds of people wearing ordinary clothes, all heading in the same direction.

Momoi, not wanting to let her hair down or do it up in a complex style, had tied her long hair up in a simple ponytail. The simplicity, though unintended, made her seem even more radiant. The lengthy pathway seemed cramped, with the fair's vendor booths lined in a row along the side of the street. Momoi squeezed her way through the throng, unsure where exactly she wanted to go, just soaking up the atmosphere.

Countless times she had been stopped by exclamations of "Pretty girl! You're alone? Come spend some time with us!" "Hey, you're cute, are you in high school? Come join us!" and the like, only to refuse each invitation.

Momoi, blessed with a stunning figure and a cute face, was used to being hit-on, especially if she was alone.

"If only Dai-chan had come with me, maybe I wouldn't be hit on so much! Why do I have to endure this while doing something I love?" Momoi murmured angrily.

Her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki, had refused to accompany her to the festival despite her constant urgings, saying that he wasn't interested in such things as she was.

"What's _wrong_ with going out to an event once in a while? It's so _rare_ to be able to meet with others that are _different_ from us!" an exasperated Momoi looked to the beautiful night sky filled with twinkling stars.

She walked on, looking at some booths with interest, and just glancing at others. She looked towards the shrine, and that's when she saw _him_.

A teenager, with light blue hair. He was wearing a simple black striped yukata, carrying a plastic bag filled with colored balls. She watched, as though spellbound, as he turned to talk to a huge brown-tipped red-haired boy who arms were laden with packets of food, stuffing takoyaki into his mouth like a squirrel.

"Oh, that huge guy, he has such weird eyebrows! Split eyebrows? And he's eating so much food! Reminds me of Mukkun... Wait, I don't care about him! Where is the light blue hair guy?" Momoi frantically searched the area where she last saw him, but to no avail.

Even after a few minutes of searching, she still could not find him. Although she managed to locate the huge red haired guy, the light blue-haired one was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is he? It's like he suddenly became invisible. That aside, why am I so bothered by him? For some reason, I feel intrigued. He seems….. fascinating. _Momoi lost in her thoughts while walking around looking for him.

"Ano…."

"Kyaah! Where did you come from?!" Momoi shrieked in surprise as the light blue-haired guy appeared in front of her.

"I am sorry. I do not want this anymore, so you can have it." He said while extending his hand towards her.

Momoi, who was in shock, took the eaten ice cream stick from him.

She gave him a quick lookover_. He's slightly taller than me. Pretty cute, but has a blank expression. Oh, he has such cute round eyes._ Momoi met his gaze.

"What, you're giving me your garbage? Don't you think that's mean?" Momoi pouted.

She turned the ice cream stick over, and saw the words "WINNER" printed on it. Gasping in surprise, she looked up to see him walking away from her.

"W-wait! Thank you for this. What's your name?" Momoi asked, holding up the ice cream stick.

He looked back, saying "You're welcome. My name is…. Kuroko Tetsuya." with such a gentle smile that made Momoi's heart beat faster.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki." Momoi introduced herself, a shy smile on her face.

"Momoi-san." Kuroko bowed his head slightly, before disappearing into the crowd.

Momoi clutched the ice cream stick to her, repeating his name over and over again silently in her heart.

_Kuroko Tetsuya…. Kuroko Tetsuya…. Kuroko Tetsuya._

x-x

"Goodbye Kagami-kun. I will be heading this way." Kuroko pointed in a direction opposite to where his red-haired best friend was heading.

"Ah, alright. See you at practice tomorrow." Kagami waved.

Kuroko gave a small wave, before turning and setting off on his way home.

x-x

"Can... anyone please help me..?"

Kuroko looked around, trying to find the source of the crying voice. He saw a small boy, who looked about 9 years old, crying on the sidewalk. He walked towards the small boy, who looked up as he heard Kuroko approaching.

"Hey.. What's your name? Why are you crying? Are you lost?" Kuroko squatted down in front of the small boy.

The small boy blinked a few times, then wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve.

"N-n-nagisa. I don't know where my mummy is.." that was all the small boy managed to say before he burst into tears.

Kuroko patted his head, telling Nagisa that it would be okay, and that he would bring him to the nearby police station.

"I think my mummy disappeared there. I think we should we go find her instead?" a teary-eyed Nagisa pointed into the dark alley just beside them.

_Something doesn't feel right. It's better not to get involved_. Kuroko felt a sense of foreboding.

"No, I think it's better if we go to the police station. The alley looks dangerous." Kuroko scratched his cheek, looking in the direction of the police station.

Silence.

"Nagisa?"

"_Honestly_, you are so irritating! Why can't you just follow what I say!" a snarl came from behind Kuroko.

Shocked, Kuroko turned around, only to see a blur of five fingers coming at him. He instinctively raised his arms to block his face, his scream cut short when he felt an immeasurable pain on his chest, a pain so intense that he immediately fell unconscious.

x-x

_A vampire is near. I should be careful not to expose myself._ Momoi looked down at the small figure in black walking on the sidewalk below.

She could not explain it. She just suddenly had the _urge_ to follow Kuroko, a feeling so intense she just could not ignore.

"Doesn't this make it seem like I'm stalking him?" Momoi sighed. She closed her eyes, cupping her face with her hands as she remembered when their eyes met.

When suddenly –

A short scream pierced the night, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Kuroko!" Momoi leapt down from the rooftop with lightning fast speed, landing in between Kuroko and Nagisa, the latter in the midst of bending down, about to drink Kuroko's blood.

She bared her fangs, snarling, and leapt at Nagisa, who was too shocked to react in time. Momoi grabbed Nagisa's head with her hands, and gave a sharp twist. She let go of the now dead Nagisa and swiftly turned around to where Kuroko was lying unconscious.

"Oh no, is he okay? Thank goodness he's unconscious, I can't bear to see him in pain. Oh no he's losing too much blood! What should I do!? At this rate, by the time any form of help comes, he'll be dead!" Momoi panicked.

She squatted down, and gently caressed Kuroko's face.

"What should I do? Why can't I just leave him to die? He isn't anyone of significance to me. But…. What is this feeling? I… I can't let him die!" Gathering her thoughts, Momoi made a decision.

She gently tilted Kuroko's face away from her, exposing his neck to her. She whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry. I don't want to do this, but I can't let you die. And this is the only way."

_He smells delicious.._ Momoi fought her desire to just drink his sweet-smelling blood.

She laid a hand over Kuroko's now unbeating heart and took a deep breath. She bared her fangs, and in a flash, bit Kuroko. Injecting the poison which will change his life as she pumped his chest once. She paused, breathing a sigh of relief as Kuroko gasped awake.

* * *

A/N:

This is my first fanfiction, and this is my first time using the website. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but no flames please. Beta'd by SaphyreDraconis. Fyi, this Nagisa has no connection to Free!'s Nagisa. Purely coincidental.


	2. Chapter 2

Momoi, her attendant following in her wake, walked through the long hallway, slowing down slightly as a majestic ceiling high double door came into view. She barely acknowledged the greetings and compliments she received from various people as she walked, merely nodding in answer. Nobles such as she were not encouraged to be too friendly to the masses.

She had changed out of her yukata before arriving at the castle, and now donned on an elegant high-collared white silk robe with gold lining the edges over her simple black dress. When the long-sleeved robe was buttoned up, it appeared to be seamless. The nobles were required to wear their robes when they were in the castle, something Momoi found troublesome, yet she happily went along with since she liked the outfit.

As Momoi walked, she thought of Haizaki Shougo, a former Generation of Miracles who had been outcasted due to him abusing his power of authority as a noble by recklessly and unnecessarily hurting humans. _Akashi stripped him of his title. Even I would feel upset if that happened to me. Sigh. And now he's being a pain by trying to rebel against Akashi's rule._

The double doors opened, and Momoi strode through. There were several people milling about in the Grand Hall, most who looked up when Momoi entered.

The Grand Hall was huge, its size coming close to about 5 football fields. In the distant past, royalties held parties, banquets, feasts and dances in the Hall. Now, rows of bookshelves line one side of the Hall, with scholars poring over the dusty volumes as they sat at nearby circular stone tables or stood, having heated discussions with one another. Others were just strolling about, pausing to admire the many paintings or antiques on display in the Hall. Of course, events are still held in the Grand Hall once in a while, but moments such as these were rare in the present.

She walked all the way to the far end of the Grand Hall, the sound of her footsteps masked by the long red carpet. She came to a stop in front of the platform, where a red-haired was sitting atop a throne. The ruler of the entire vampire community.

"Akashi." Momoi bowed her head slightly.

"Satsuki. What a pleasant surprise." Akashi nodded in acknowledgement.

Momoi looked up. _He still looks as fearsome as ever._ Akashi Seijuurou, with his flaming red hair and hetero coloured eyes, certainly was an imposing figure. He wore an indifferent expression on his face, as though bored as he gazed at all the people going about their business in the Grand Hall. Despite his relatively small figure compared to his main entourage, he gave off an aura that he was not someone to be messed with.

"I have something to tell you." Momoi met his gaze.

Akashi held her gaze for a few seconds before holding up a hand, immediately catching the attention of everyone in the Grand Hall, who stopped whatever they were doing.

"Leave us."

They bowed and left, everyone except for the four males, dressed similarly as Momoi, lounging on sofas right at the bottom steps.

Aomine Daiki. Kise Ryouta. Midorima Shintarou. Murasakibara Atsushi.

The Generation of Miracles. _Including Akashi, and me._ Momoi quickly glanced at what they were doing as she was entering the Grand Hall. Aomine was leaning against the armrest, lazily twirling a basketball on his finger. Kise was flipping through a magazine, albeit disinterested. Midorima was busy taping the fingers on his left hand, a sight many found odd, yet one Momoi was used to seeing. Murasakibara was, as usual, munching on some snacks without a care in the world.

"What is it you wish to – " Akashi asked Momoi.

"Eh Satsuki? Aren't you supposed to be at a festival right now?" Aomine asked, sitting up slightly.

"Daiki." A commanding voice rang out, sounding annoyed at being interrupted.

Aomine sheepishly apologized at the mention of his name as he leaned back into the sofa.

"Well? What did you have to say?" Akashi turned to Momoi.

Momoi felt hesitant in saying it, as she knew how the others would react, but under Akashi's intense gaze, Momoi blurted out "I-I bit someone. A human."

Silence.

Then –

"EH?!" the Generation of Miracles, excluding Akashi, exclaimed in unison.

"Momoicchi are you serious? You actually bit –"

"Satsuki did you really – " Aomine cut off the Kise's words.

"Aominecchi, don't just interrupt me while I was saying something!" the blond pouted.

"Shut up Kise. You're being loud. Momoi – " Midorima pushed up his glasses with his left hand.

"Not you too Midorimacchi!" Kise wailed.

"Ne ne Sa-chin, did you get me any snacks?" Murasakibara looked at Momoi with puppy eyes, completely disregarding the issue at hand.

"Sorry Mukkun, I didn't have the chance to.." Momoi apologized to the purple haired giant.

Murasakibara nodded glumly, and went back to sadly munching on his snacks.

"Murasakibara! That's not the point! Momoi, I can't believe you actually bit someone." Midorima sighed.

"Yeah Satsuki! What gives? Didn't you say that – "

"Silence." A cold voice ordered sharply.

All of them flinched and fell silent at Akashi's command. Only the sound of Murasakibara eating chips could be heard. _Crunch crunch. _After throwing a quick glance at Akashi, the Generation of Miracles looked at Momoi expectantly.

"Satsuki. You've never bitten anyone before. Anyone human, that is. While I don't really mind if you choose to bite someone, wasn't it your policy that you didn't want to drink from a human, let alone bite one?" Akashi questioned.

"I-I know. But… He was special. I just couldn't let him die." Momoi launched into a detailed explanation of the events that happened just a few hours ago.

"I see. What of the vampire you killed?"

"I found out his name is Nagisa. A commoner. I compiled his profile while on the way here if you want it. No witnesses, so I disposed of his body. I couldn't leave his body there now could I? It would raise questions among the humans, especially since they would think it was animal who attacked the human."

"Leave it on my desk later. And the human? You said he was special. How so?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. He's currently in Jutendo Hospital, unconscious but his wounds are being tended to. I used mind control on a passing human so that he could discover the injured Kuroko and call for an ambulance to bring him to a hospital. I stayed long enough to make sure he was safely brought to the hospital. The bite mark was tiny, the doctors won't notice it. He woke up after I let the poison flow in his bloodstream, but passed out right after, so I'm positive he doesn't recall what happened at all. As for why he is special…. I don't know. It's just this feeling I have. He gives off an aura quite different from all the other humans I've seen or met in my lifetime. Call it a woman's intuition. It could be nothing of significance though."

"Very well Satsuki. I'm sure you are aware of the responsibilities you hold now? Do as you see fit. He must be made aware of the rules we vampires have. I will not tolerate it if he gets out of hand. I do not want to see any news of a rogue vampire."

"Yes Akashi. Seven days till the vampire in him awakens. I will personally keep tabs on him and make sure he is informed by then. Tomorrow night I shall head to the hospital to check on his condition."

Somewhere, a bell tolled twelve times.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Murasakibara. Come, it's time for our training to begin. Satsuki, come along as well. I want to be updated on Haizaki's movements. There have been an increasing number of reports of "animal" attacks." Akashi rose from his throne, beckoning for the rest of the Generation of Miracles to follow suit.

They were silent while Momoi and Akashi were talking, but now they rose from their seats as one at Akashi's words, exchanging bits of mundane conversation with each other as each of their attendants rushed forward to prepare for their training.

* * *

A/N:

A big thank you to those who read and reviewed my story! Really appreciate your support! Do continue doing so, i would really love more reviews and such :) Also, check out my profile for any updates from me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bared fangs. An evil snarl._

_Claws slashing at him. Pain!_

_An angel appeared by his side. He tried to look at her, but his vision blurred. A tiny prick in the side of his neck, unnoticeable in the agonizing amount of pain he was feeling. It was too much!_

_A soft, gentle hand on his chest, directly above his heart. A solid push onto his unbeating heart._

Kuroko gasped awake, reflexively bringing a hand up to clutch at his chest. _It was only just a dream._ He blinked at the bright lights, and the stark white walls. He looked down to see his entire torso was bandaged. He gently prodded the bandage with his fingers, only to wince in pain. _Why am I bandaged? Where am I?_ This wasn't his room. He looked around to see his yukata folded neatly on one of the two chairs present in the room, and his possessions placed on top of his yukata. His geta sandals were placed neatly under the mentioned chair.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good." The door opened, and a nurse bustled in. Kuroko stared wordlessly as she checked his tubes and everything, before gently patting Kuroko on his head, saying that a doctor will be in to see him soon.

A few minutes later, a doctor entered.

"Hello Kuroko-san. I am Dr. Hawthorn. Let me check your vitals." The doctor introduced himself.

Dr. Hawthorn shined a light into Kuroko's eyes, checked his blood pressure, and so on. After the examination, he removed his gloves while sitting on a chair beside Kuroko's bed.

"Ermm doctor, what happened to me? Why am I here?" A bewildered Kuroko asked.

"Slight amnesia, huh? I suppose that's to be expected. You were found at an alley by a passer-by. Apparently, you were attacked, by what or who, we don't know. But we think it was an animal after looking at the slashes on your chest." Dr. Hawthorn indicated Kuroko's chest. "You're quite lucky you aren't dead, you lost a lot of blood and we had to give you a few transfusions. Most people would have died by the time they got here if they lost that much of blood. We also stitched up your wounds, it's pretty much healed by now, though you will have a scar. Seems the middle slash was very deep. The rest should fade away after some time. Oh, and you've been asleep for about an entire day. "

"I see… Does… my grandmother know about this..?" Kuroko asked hesitantly.

"We called her the night you were attacked. She was very worried, your grandmother said she will fly over right away. I take it that you currently live alone? If your grandmother is overseas."

"Hai. She is overseas for work. Both my parents are dead and I have no siblings, so I live alone."

"Hmm. Anyway, you can be discharged today. You're fit enough to go to school. I think you want to see your friends too right? I'm sure they're worried about you. But take it easy, okay? Nothing strenuous."

"Hai.." Kuroko was about to smile, when he thought of something and visibly paled. _How am I supposed to pay for my medical bill? Surely it's not a small sum. Obaa-chan is not here yet. I wonder if they will accept a later payment, with no deposit or anything of that sort right now?_

Dr. Hawthorn noticed Kuroko's expression, and correctly interpreted his worries.

"Don't worry about the bill. Someone already paid in advance."

"Someone…. did? Who?"

"Well, I don't really know for sure. I think it was a girl about your age. Paid the bill in full. Didn't leave a name though. She was standing around after you were brought in, muttering about how it was her responsibility, so maybe she knows you?" Dr. Hawthorn shrugged.

x-x

Kuroko tentatively stepped out onto the sidewalk, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the bright blue sky. He had called his grandmother from the hospital and, after many assurances that he was alright, arranged to meet her at home. He tightened his grip on the paper bag, courteously provided by the hospital, containing his belongings.

Although he had a weak presence and usually wasn't noticed by most people, especially so if they weren't concentrating, he blushed slightly as a few people passing by stared at him. Wearing a yukata on a Sunday when there wasn't an occasion was bound to draw in people's attention. But Kuroko didn't have a choice as he did not have any change of clothes on him when he was admitted into the hospital.

_Maybe I should have asked Obaa-chan to pick me up._ Kuroko walked quickly, wearing a blank expression on his face so as to not show his embarrassment, feeling glad that his house was near.

x-x

Kuroko reached into his pocket, sighing as he retrieved his house key. _I feel exhausted. I should probably take a bath and change before Obaa-chan arrives._

He entered and gently closed the door. He removed his geta sandals and glanced at the red blinking light at his recording machine. _That's rare, I have a message. I wonder who is it from? Probably Obaa-chan..._ Ignoring it for the moment, Kuroko went up the stairs into his room and prepared his bath. He undressed and slowly got into the bathtub, being careful of his wound.

After a good soak, Kuroko got out and wrapped a towel around his lower body. He trudged down to the living room and pressed the recording machine's 'Play' button before heading back into his room to towel off.

_Beeeeeep._

"Hey are you asleep already? Don't forget tomorrow we're going shopping for basketball shoes before practice okay. Gotta get an extra pair. You better be there."

_Beep._

"Oi Kuroko! Where are you? I called your cell a few times but no answer. I've been waiting at the station for half an hour already! Pick up your phone and get your ass here or not we're gonna be late for practice!"

_Beep._

"I'm going ahead. Seriously why aren't you picking up your cell are you still asleep?! Coach is going to kill you if you turn up late you know…."

_Beep._

"Dammit what's wrong with you. Did something happen yesterday? It's weird for you not to pick up your cell or home phone or turn up for practice. Sigh. Anyway call me when you get this. We have a game against Shinkyo Academy on Tuesday!"

_Beep._

"Tetsuya oh my gosh I just heard are you okay of course you're not hold on I'm flying back on the first flight out to Japan."

_Beeeeeep._

Kuroko listened as Kagami and his grandmother's voice filled the quiet house, carefully bandaging his chest before slipping on a tee over his bandages. He clicked the recording machine off as it began playing the messages over again. He switched on his phone, only to see 30 missed calls from Kagami, 2 from the coach and one from his grandmother.

_30 missed calls.. I really must have worried Kagami-kun. Even Obaa-chan didn't call me that much. I should give him a call. _Kuroko punched in a few numbers and waited as a dial tone started playing. Kagami picked up on the 4th ring.

"Good afternoon Kagami-kun –"

"Where the hell were you yesterday Kuroko! We have a game on Tuesday and you don't show up for practice?! And I called you so many times!" Kuroko held his phone slightly away from his ear as Kagami's loud voice emitted from the phone.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun. I was hospitalized till this morning, so I could not answer your phone calls or come to practice."

"What?! What happened? You're okay now?" Kagami's tone changed to that of a concerned one.

"Hai. I will tell you tomorrow in school. I want to rest for now."

"Oh okay yeah sure see you tomorrow then."

"Hai." The line went dead as Kuroko ended the call.

He placed his phone on the table and leaned back on to the recliner as he waited for his grandmother to arrive.

x-x

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko jerked awake as he felt thin hands cup his face. He looked up to see his grandmother looking at him with concern.

"Obaa-chan, welcome back. It is good to see you." Kuroko smiled. _I must have fallen asleep while waiting._

Kumiko straightened up and walked to the coat hanger by the front door, removing her coat as she went.

Kuroko gave his grandmother a look over as she walked. Kuroko Kumiko. Eventhough she looked to be only in her late forties, she was actually 72 years old, and still healthy and strong. Despite her age, she was still the president of a famous chocolate company. She always wore a stern expression on her face, and was strict with her employees, which made one afraid to cross her. But despite her fierce look, she was, once you got to know her, a very kind and cheerful person. She had black wavy hair which she kept only long enough to be able to pull it back into a tight bun for work. Her body was not in a bad shape as she exercised regularly, but her skin had wrinkled slightly and had a leathery feel to it.

"Maria has not come by yet today?" She asked as she gazed at the clutter around the living room.

Maria was the day maid who Kumiko employed, who came to clean the house and cook dinner for Kuroko everyday, since she knew the only cooking Kuroko could do was to make boiled eggs.

"She usually arrives at 5pm. I am usually home by that time, unless I have basketball practice."

Kumiko walked back to Kuroko, sitting down at the edge of the recliner as she placed a hand on his leg.

"Are you okay Tetsuya? Is your wound still painful? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you were injured. Ever since your parents died, I – "

Kuroko held up a hand to stop her from continuing.

"Let's not talk about the past Obaa-chan." Kuroko tried to smile, but froze momentarily as images of the past flashed through his mind. With great effort, he pushed them away. "You are busy with work, it is understandable. I do not mind in the slightest. I am busy with basketball practice and such, and I have good friends too who I can spend time with."

"I talked to the doctor yesterday, when he called me. He told me that you almost died. I already almost lost you once, and I could have lost you again. Maybe I should bring you back with me. At least that way you will be closer to me instead of miles away." Kumiko smiled sadly.

"But you didn't lose me, I am still here. Do not worry about it Obaa-chan." Kuroko gave her a hug to comfort her.

"Hmm. Tell you what, I'll go get some snacks, and you can tell me what happened as we eat. I want to know more about what you've been doing since I last saw you." Kumiko stood and walked towards the kitchen.

Kuroko stared at the ceiling as he listened to his grandmother rummaging through the cupboards, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. He felt for interrupting his grandmother earlier, but he did not want to be reminded of his parents' death, or his own near death. He shook his head, as though to clear his thoughts, feeling grateful that he is still alive after what he has been through.

x-x

"Eat up Tetsuya, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Kuroko nodded as he ate the meal his grandmother had prepared.

A few minutes later –

"Obaa-chan, I will take my leave first. Thank you for the food."

His grandmother paused from washing the dishes and appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel as her face showed concern.

"Tetsuya, are you sure you want to go to school today? Are you well enough? You were discharged just yesterday. Surely you can be excused from school for a day or two?"

"I am completely fine now. My wound does not even hurt. I do not want to miss school unless its necessary. I will have a lot to catch up on if I do."

His grandmother hesitated as she thought about it.

"Only if you're sure you'll be fine. Take care of yourself. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hai." Kuroko smiled briefly before heading off to school.

x-x

"Good morning." Kagami Taiga entered the classroom, greeting his classmates as he made his way to his seat.

"Yo, Kuroko." Kagami sat down, placing his bag on the floor before turning around on his chair to face Kuroko.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun. How was your weekend?"

"It was okay. We had practice remember? It was brutal. Felt sore after it. Don't forget there's the match tomorrow. That aside, are you okay? Also, what's with this?" Kagami gestured to the Maji Burger paperbag on Kuroko's table.

"I felt thirsty, so I went to Maji Burger to get a vanilla milkshake while on the way to school."

Kagami peeked into the bag as Kuroko talked and saw a large disposable tumbler, in addition to the one Kuroko was currently sipping from.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be drinking a vanilla milkshake? A large one too. And _two_ in the morning even! Don't you usually just get a medium sized one when we drop by MB after school?" Kagami stared incredulously at Kuroko and his milkshakes.

Kuroko shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment their homeroom teacher entered. Kagami gave Kuroko one last look of concern before turning around to face the front as class started.

x-x

"Obaa-chan, I am going jogging now. I will be back soon." Kuroko called out as he put on his running shoes.

"Hai. Take care of yourself! Don't exert yourself!" His grandmother replied from the living room.

"Hai." Kuroko opened the door and began jogging along the sidewalk around his neighbourhood.

A while later –

Kuroko stopped in front of his house, barely panting from the jogging he just did. He found it odd that he did not feel as tired as he would be usually. In fact, he felt as though he could still continue jogging for a few more rounds.

_My timing has suddenly gotten much better too._

"Obaa-chan I am back." Kuroko called out as he removed his shoes.

"Oh that was fast. I am preparing dinner now. Go take a bath, you are sweaty."

"Hai. I shall go take a bath now." Kuroko walked to his room.

He slid open his door and entered his room. It was a simple average sized room, with a wooden floor. His queen sized bed, facing north, was pushed up against the east wall, with the 42-inch HD television placed a distance in front of it. The south wall was filled with shelves, holding small items such as a few books, trophies, a few CDs and figurines of basketball players etc. In the middle of the room was a small low square table, used to do homework and such. His wardrobe and drawers were placed against the north wall, next to the bathroom door at the west side of his room.

There were 3 rooms on the 2nd floor. The master bedroom, a guest room, and Kuroko's room. His grandmothers' room was on the 1st floor along with the living room, dining room and kitchen, for his parents thought she might not be able to climb up the stairs. Even though he could have moved into the master bedroom, which was much bigger, Kuroko did not as he loved his current room. The windows located on the east wall allowed him to view the sunrise daily, and lighted his room well. He had his own bathroom, though much smaller compared to the one in the master bedroom, and did not have to share with anyone if he had guests staying over.

Kuroko slide his door closed and stripped, dropping his clothes into a basket by the door, and went to take a quick bath before joining his grandmother in the dining room for dinner.

x-x

"Oi. You've gotten paler. Are you sick or something? Could you have gotten an infection or something because of your wound?"

Kuroko opened his eyes. Kagami was staring at him. Kuroko had dozed off in class, using his left arm to support himself with his head in his palm.

"Oh. What time is it?" Kuroko lifted his head, looking around a little dazed at his classmates moving about.

"It's lunch time now. You didn't bring a bento right? Let's go to the shop." Kagami stood up, waiting for Kuroko to follow suit.

They walked back to their classroom with their lunch in hand.

"You know, it's rare of you to fall asleep in class. Did you sleep late last night? And you went to Maji in the morning again?" Kagami looked pointedly at the MB paperbag next to Kuroko's school bag.

"I just felt sleepy. And I was thirsty." Kuroko calmly unwrapped his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Tch. Anyway, you going for today's match? Maybe you shouldn't, you're really pale."

"Am I? I feel perfectly fine. You're eating a lot as usual Kagami-kun." Kuroko commented, eyeing Kagami's 100 cm long BLT sandwich.

"…. Just eat."

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews! ^^ Also, thank you to Another observer of the world for your review! I know how you feel, I was really frustrated when I first started reading KNB, there just isn't enough stories about MomoKuro! However, I think a AkaKuro would be more suitable for this kind of vampire and fighting situation. But I have plans to write a MomoKuro story in the future. Please look forward to it!


End file.
